A speaker (digital speaker) having a bobbin in which multilayered voice coils are formed has been hitherto proposed (see Patent Document, for example). This type of speaker has a signal processing board, executes various kinds of signal processing in the signal processing board and outputs a driving signal from the signal processing board to the voice coils.